Omni-Mansion
by ThePen'sMightierThanTheSword
Summary: I'm Ben's older cousin. I was on the Summer trip with him and Gwen when he found the Omnitrix. So when Azmuth tells me that a copy of each alien is alive, somewhere on Earth and he wants me to find them, I was shocked to say the least. So I'm now living in a mansion and sharing it when a load of aliens that came out of Ben's watch? It could be worse. Several Aliens/OCs pairings
1. New Mission

**This is my first Ben 10 story so please don't hate me if it's not that good. There won't be too much of Ben in it but many aliens.**

 **This was inspired by GoldGuardian2418's numerous one shots in the Grant Mansion. It seemed like a really good idea and I have no intention of stealing her ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. I only own Abigail.**

* * *

Prologue - IT CAME FROM OUTER SPACE!

Now, I've already learnt this Summer that I don't come from an exactly ordinary family, so the fact that I am normal makes me very proud. I mean sure, I could kick the bad guy's butts along with my cousins and my grandfather, but I was still normal. I didn't turn into aliens or cast magic spells. I didn't even use fancy technology that I'd gained from old secret organisations. I was just me. Normal me. My parents had been called out on a last minute business trip at the end of the school year so they'd asked my grandfather if I could accompany him and my cousins on their Summer road trip. To say I'd been ecstatic was saying that the Pope was a Muslim. Definitely not true. But when one of my cousins, Ben, found an alien watch called the Omnitrix that came from outer space you could say that life started getting less and less of a drag.

It was quite good for a while. We battled aliens, criminals and general foes that just could not get the hint that they were meant to stay in prison. We'd even met some friends along the way, one of which we were with right now trying to find out how to fix something that of course, Ben made a mess of. He'd only gone and set the Omnitrix to self destruct somehow which could probably wipe out half the universe with it if it was to blow up, including Earth. Idiot. Tetrax, one of our allies, had come to Earth to pick Ben up in order to find the creator of the Omnitrix so he or she could cancel the self destruct mode. However, when we were told only Ben could go, Gwen and I weren't exactly pleased with that and snuck aboard onto the space ship. That's where we are now: space. Well actually, we were on the planet called Xenon. Ben and I had just found out that our cousin was in fact alive after she'd been taken by a load of Wildvine's species. Weird thing was, she was with Gluto who'd also been killed by Vilgax. She was going on about how Gluto's species could regenerate form little pieces, like what was left of him on her shirt. How… fascinating.

We'd met Azmuth as well. He was, to excuse my language, an absolute dick. Very rude as well. I hope he's not like that all the time. He's not even going to turn off the self destruct mode.

"I don't know why you're not going to help us! If that watch self destructs, then half the Universe is going to die!" I screamed at him over all the noise of the battle and blasters that was surrounding us. I couldn't really fight Vilgax's robots very well so I was mainly defence and giving us some ground to stand on. I was only human after all.

"The universe if full of selfish beings. They don't deserve saving." Azmuth replied as some debris from a robot flew over the rock formation we were using as shelter.

"While I do agree that there are many who are selfish, there are innocent men, women and millions up on million of children on the planets you're willing to half get blown up. While some are selfish, they don't deserve to die. And the innocent, selfless and generous people definitely don't deserve to die. Don't you have anyone special that you would do anything to keep them alive?" I asked him rhetorically. "Because that's what me and my cousins are doing right now. All the friends we've made have become family and you always look after your family." I yelled at him in order to be heard. I felt that I hit a nerve when asking if he had someone because his eyes became a bit wider. They were already wide at the fact we were in the middle of a battle. Then, a robot came around the corner and started blasting at us. I quickly got up and started tearing it's arm off, only for Tetrax to send a diamond through it's body, short circuiting it. All of a sudden, a massive wave of energy went across the entire battleground, sending me flying into a boulder. I only heard one thing before my world went dark:

"I will never understand humans and their sentiment."

* * *

When I came to, all of the robots and Vilgax were gone, no where to be found. The only thing that made me know it wasn't just a dream was the fact there were still smoking craters from blaster fire in the ground.

"Abi you're okay!" I heard Gwen shout, snapping all my attention to her. "How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Like I just got hit by a bus. Did you get the number plate?" I asked her, already cracking a joke. I couldn't act very serious because it would make my younger cousins worry. I was six years older than them after all. I had to be the one that took care of them while grandpa Max wasn't there. The best way to do that was making it look like not a big deal and making a joke about it. "How much longer do we have on the countdown?" I asked Ben who was next to Gwen.

"It's been cancelled. Azmuth turned it off." he told me. I looked over at Azmuth who was a couple feet away with Myaxx, Tetrax and Gluto.

"Why'd you change your mind Azmuth?" I shouted over to him as I sat up from the uncomfortable, solid floor. Not the best place to be lying down let me tell you.

"You were able to convince me Abigail. I am willing to give the Universe a chance if it's all you claim it is." he explained to me.

"He also gave me this cool new alien. He was huge! Massive! I called him Waybig." Ben started talking at me excitedly. "You missed all the action. Thanks to me, Vilgax won't be bothering us again."

"You? We helped as well!" Gwen protested in anger at his claim to have done all the work himself.

"Well what did you do? You're not the one who got rid of Vilgax." Ben boasted.

"Ten year olds." I groaned to myself before heading over to Tetrax, Azmuth and Myaxx. In the distance, I could see my cousins already starting to brawl. "Hey Tetrax, when will you be taking us home?" I asked the Petrosapian as I came over.

"Gluto is bringing the ship around now. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." he replied. I was wondering where Gluto went.

"Before you leave, I must speak with you in private Miss Tennyson." Azmuth told me from the boulder he was standing on next to what I assumed was his own ship.

"I'll leave you then. Make sure to come to the ship when it gets here." Tetrax told me before going to sort out my still fighting cousins. How one of them aren't dead yet is a miracle. Once he had moved out of earshot, it was only me, Myaxx and Azmuth.

"What's up Azmuth?" I asked him. Why he would want to talk to me, I have no idea. Ben's the one with his omnitrix so if anything I thought he'd have wanted to talk to him.

"What you said, about family and how your friends became family. Why is that?" he asked me, looking at me with his beady eyes.

"Well, I just care so much for my friends that I would do everything I would do for my family for them. So I just automatically consider them my family because I love them so much." I explained to him. "You don't have that?"

"No. But seeing how you do, I have a special mission for you." he replied.

"What? Me? Why not Ben?" I asked, stuttering in confusion and surprise. I mean, I get that I'm older than him, but he's the one with the alien transforming device on his wrist. Shouldn't Azmuth be going to him for this?

"Because frankly, he's immature. However you are the only one here that I can see being able to successfully do this mission." Azmuth told me.

"What mission is this?" I asked him suspiciously, crossing my arms.

"When the omnitrix was created, there was a… glitch of somewhat." Myaxx started explaining to me.

"What glitch? It won't affect Ben will it?" I asked, suddenly very concerned for my cousin.

"No. It's harmless to him. But the aliens he transforms into are another story. When my assistant and I created the omnitrix, there was a side affect. Whenever young Tennyson turns into a new alien, that alien is 'brought to life' if you will. So for example, when Ben transformed into a To'kustar during the battle for the first time, a copy just like him appeared somewhere on Xenon. Because Ben has already unlocked and transformed into multiple aliens,-" Azmuth started.

"-There are copies of each alien wandering around on Earth." I finished.

"Yes." he confirmed sharply, annoyed that I'd cut him off. There was a pause.

"But what's this got to do with me?" I asked the watchsmith and his assistant.

"There needs to be someone on planet Earth to find these aliens and to take care of them. Aliens aren't accepted by your kind so they must be kept hidden. Your mission is to find the aliens when your cousin turn into them for the first time and shelter them." Azmuth explained to me.

"But there are thousands of aliens in that thing. Plus, my parents would freak with aliens living with us." I protested. "I am not the person for the job. Sorry Azmuth, but no can do. I'm not an alien babysitter." I told him, my arms falling to my sides, shame spreading across my face.

"Miss Tennyson, Abi is it?, I have chosen you because you care for all those like one would their family. And that is exactly what each alien will become to you: family. There are multiple aliens down on Earth with no where to go and no idea as to why they're there. They will need to you guide them and help them. I know that your grandfather knows of a place where you can stay and look after each alien with enough space to get the job done." Azmuth explained to me. Did he just expect me to drop my life and go to who knows where to help a bunch of people I don't even know? He's a nutty Galvan who's been inside that suit of his too long! Yet, I'll always feel bad if I don't take this chance to help those aliens who have no one and no where to be right now.

"Fine, I'll do it. If only, for those guys down there who need help. But you better realise how much you're asking me to give up." I told him, finally admitting defeat after a minute of thinking it over and deciding to accept my mission from him. "Do you know how many aliens there are on Earth already?"

"How many aliens has your cousin transformed into?" Azmuth asked as he hopped down from the boulder and started walking over to his ship.

"A little under twenty I think." I replied, following him.

"Then there's 'a little under twenty'."

"Your agency known as the plumbers already know where several of them are and will be able to help you find them." Myaxx told me.

"Okay. I'll take care of them." I told them. The ship I then recognised as Tetrax's ship showed up, already in the air, the airlock open and waiting for me to get in. "I won't disappoint you Azmuth." I let him know, waving as I jumped onto the ship and started heading back to Earth, my home. A home where I'll be starting anew and making a whole new family.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. There will be more OC's than just Abi, but they won't be in the story for a while.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and R &R! :)**


	2. Moving In

**Well, I was an idiot in the last chapter and called the OC both Charlene and Maddie. But actually her name is Abigail (Abi). So I've edited that and corrected it. Her name is ABI! Thank you katmar1994 for pointing that out. I'd uploaded the unsaved version. so... yeah. Here's chapter two. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Updown Court. I only own Abi and the plot**

* * *

When I returned to Earth with Ben and Gwen, the campsite looked like nothing had changed. Like a spaceship hadn't landed here just a few days ago. It was amazing how things could seem so ordinary but could actually hold a million stories. Now, according to Azmuth, grandpa and the plumbers knew of a place where I could live and where all the aliens could be as well. Guess that means my Summer roadtrip is going to be cut short huh? What do I say to him? 'Hey, I've been given a mission by the creator of the Omnitrix to find and live with all the aliens of the Omnitrix. Do you know a place where we could all stay?'

"'Hey, I've been given a mission by the creator of the Omnitrix to find and live with all the aliens of the Omnitrix. Do you know a place where we could all stay?" I asked him once Tetrax had left with his ship. Huh. Guess I can just ask him then.

"This Azmuth gae you a mission to live with all of what? Explain from the beginning please." grandpa Max told me. Well, looks like I can't just ask him. This is going to take while.

"well, when we were on Xenon, we met Azmuth and apparently I said the right stuff so I ended up being the perfect choice to find all of the aliens that have been brought to life because of the Omnitrix and live with them, helping the adjust to life here on Earth." I explained to him quickly, taking in a big breath at the end.

"I'm not sure about this Abi." my grandpa said after a few seconds to think it over.

"Well I've got to do this. So either you help me or I do this myself. I've already agreed to do this." I told him determinedly, my arms folding across my chest in order to stand my ground.

"If you're sure about doing this-" grandpa started,

"Which I am." I added mid sentence.

"-then there is one place where you could go. The plumbers have always held it for alien refugees or migrants. This could be a reason to use it. I'll need to smooth things over with the plumbers after but it's about a three hour drive from here. It's another hour to your house if you want to go there first and pack up your stuff before going there, seeing as you're going to be living there?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I think that'd be best. It's only an extra hours drive and back." I stated. God, I was actually going to do this. Was I insane? Yes. Was I doing the right thing? Yes. Was I doing the craziest thing I've ever done in my life? Sadly enough, no. Craziest thing was being in space, most definitely.

"So where're we off to now grandpa?" Ben asked as he and Gwen came over from the rust bucket.

"We're taking your cousin home so she can pack up her stuff and move into her new place." grandpa Max explained for me.

"Wait, so you're not going to be with us for the rest of the Summer?" Gwen asked me.

"No sorry. I've got something I've got to do." I told her.

"I call dibs on her bunk!" Ben exclaimed, making a run for the RV.

"No fair!" Gwen shouted, running after him.

"God, I'm going to miss this." I muttered to myself as I started making my way to the RV, grandpa next to me. I climbed up and into the passenger seat while Ben and Gwen were in the booth behind me. There never were enough seats for everyone, even if I hadn't come on the trip so last minute.

"So where are you going, nerd?" Ben asked me from the booth as we started driving towards my home.

"I'm not sure exactly where I'm going. Grandpa, where exactly am I going?" I asked him as we got onto the main road.

"You're going to a place that used to be called Updown Court by the previous owners. It has enough room for all of the aliens that will be joining you and enough woodland surrounding it so they won't be seen by anyone. There isn't a neighbour for two miles." he explained to me. During this explanation, Gwen had gotten her laptop out and searched for the palce grandpa Max was talking about.

"Wow! Abi you're going to live here!? So unfair!" I heard her say from behind me.

"Where? Let me see!" Ben's laud voice filled the RV.

"Dweeb!"

"Doofus!"

"Don't make me come back there!" I threatened them. I'd gone back there before and sorted them out so they knew I'd go through with it. The first time they didn't believe me and I ended up banging their heads together. So from then on in, they knew not to argue when I got involved. I knew they were still be arguing quietly, but as long as it wasn't bothering me, I didn't care. "Oh yeah. I'm definitely going to miss this."

About an hour later, we arrived at my house. I didn't live in Bellwood like Ben and Gwen did. I lived about five hours away from them in a small town. I'd lived with my mother, father and my older brother. My brother was off in Iraq in the army. He was so brave to go fight in the war and protect people he didn't even know. Although if I think about it enough, really I'm helping the world more than him because without my cousins, grandpa and I, the world would probably be dead ten times over. Anyways, we lived in an apartment on the second floor, having a living room, small kitchen with a floor tile missing, a bathroom and three bedrooms. We weren't poor, my parents just didn't see the point in replacing the tile in the floor. I'd opened the door and a burst of cold air hit me, making me shiver. The room looked almost blue with cold because the heating wasn't very good and there were no windows apart from the one in the bathroom and my parent's bedroom. But there was air conditioning that wouldn't turn off. We hadn't bothered reporting it. God, I make it sound like I live in a broken home! I don't, trust me. It's a pretty good home.

My teeth now chattering as I turned on the light in order to see. Not wanting to be here too long and have the neighbours call the police because they know no one is meant to be home all Summer.

"I-I'll be b-b-back in-n a fe-ew m-minutes." I managed to get out to my relatives, my words choppy from my teeth chattering non stop.

"We'll stay in here Abi." grandpa told me much to my cousins dismay, not bothered by the cold at all. I just nodded before heading into my room to pack my things.

The first thing I did was get out my suitcases. I wasn't sure how many I had, but there'd be more around the place. In my brother's room possibly. I opened my underwear draw and emptied it out, save for a few. If I was to ever visit then I would want some things here. I did the same with my pants and skirts. I didn't have too many anyway and most were in the RV anyway. Next was tops. I took about ten tops, seven t-shirts, four jumpers and two long shirts. I got out a few of my dresses. Only my favourite dresses and most fancy. Never know what situations may occur. I got my favourite cap which was plain green and placed it on my head so I could save room in my suitcases. My hair accessories easily fit into my a backpack I found and I also placed my childhood soft toy in it which I always kept in my wardrobe. Over the years I never found the heart to throw it out or give it away so I kept it at the bottom of my wardrobe for sentiment sake. I then ran out to the bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush which I had idiotically left there before I went on the road trip. I then ran past my grandpa and my cousins as they waited in the living room. I threw my brush into my backpack before packing up my laptop and charger which also went into my suitcases. My digital planner and mobile phone also went in, along with their chargers. The last three things I could think of to bring was my martial arts kimono and sword. I hadn't used them since Summer began and I went away with my cousins. Carefully, I placed them on top and then got my favourite books and shoved them on top before successfully closing the lids on the two suitcases and backpack. I threw the backpack over my shoulders and grabbed a case in each hand before heading out the door.

"Ready" I stated as I got into the living room.

* * *

About four hours later because of traffic, we finally arrived at the house that I was going to be staying in, in order to complete my mission for Azmuth. Of course, when I say house, I mean a freaking mansion! The place was huge! Like over thirty times the size of my home huge! No wonder Ben and Gwen were in awe when they saw the picture of it on Gwen's laptop. It looks even bigger than the queen of England's place! I'm living in practically a palace! I'm starting to like this mission. Hopefully I'm not going to set this place on fire if I try cooking something.

"This place is huge grandpa. How have the plumbers not turned this into a party house yet!?" I asked as we all stepped out of the rust bucket. He didn't answer me though. I guess that means they did use this for parties now and again back in the day. The mansion looked a bit like this – i ytimg vi/e G37C XBDjx s/hqdef ault.j pg. Before I even knew what wqas happening, both Gwen and Ben had started running towards the mansion and somehow got inside. Both grandpa and I hurried after them, but I stopped in shock once I saw the inside. It was like this – i.d ailymail . /i/pix /2011/ 07/1 6/artic le-20 15336-0 23B93B 000000 44D-419 _634x 417.j pg. It was absolutely amazing! It was like something from the fairytales I used to read when I was a child.

"This place is amazing!" I heard Ben shout as he slid down the banister of one of the staircase. Yes, I just said, _one_ of them.

"Ben! Get down." grandpa Max scolded him. He then turned to me.

"While you were packing your things in your apartment, I contacted the plumbers and they've sent you a floor plan of the mansion to the RV and I've got a copy on paper for you." he told me, handing me a rolled up piece of paper. "Also, when I told them about your mission, they gave you these." he continued, handing me a tablet and USB drive.

"What are these for?" I asked him.

"They're both a GPS world tracking system which tells you when a new alien has appeared. It was found that when a new alien appears, they emit a small, almost untraceable amount of energy which no one can see unless you have some Galvan technology like we do. The USB drive will also put the same system on the main computer in the mansion when it's connected. Once it's connected, it will stay on as a site which can be accessed at any times and it will also sync with your phone to let you know when a new alien appears and where. The second thing is this." he explained before handing me two sets of keys.

"What are these for?" I asked him.

"The first set is for the jet that is in the woodland and the second one is for the submarine inside it." he told me.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me! There's a jet?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Why is there a jet?"

"Because the aliens from the watch show up all over the world. You will need to travel to them in order to bring them here." grandpa explained to me.

"Okay. I think I get it. One thing, the aliens that are already here on Earth, how will I find them? Are they still emitting the energy?" I asked him.

"Yes. Once they're sprayed with this once, they will stop emitting the energy." he replied, handing me what looked like a spray bottle of water.

"Okay cool. I'll be scolding them like dogs for bad behaviour as soon as I meet them." I joked. "So I'm going to go and get set up in my new room and then I'm going to go and find an alien and bring him home." I told him, a squeal entering my voice as I finished the sentence. "I'm so excited!"

"Good luck Abi. If you ever need anything, just call me." grandpa told me. "Come on kids. It's time to go." he called out to Ben and Gwen who came down from the top of the stairs.

"Bye guys. I'll see you soon, 'kay?" I told them, hugging them.

"Bye Abi. Take care okay?" Gwen told me.

"I will Gwen. And Ben, don't get yourself killed out there with some villain. If you do, I'm gonna kill you." I joked, making them laugh. "Take care guys." I told them as they left, closing the doors behind them.

"Well, I'm gonna have to come up with a name for this place. Gonna have to thin on that." I said aloud to myself as I made my way upstairs with my suitcases. I took a right once I reached the first floor and opened the first door: Supply closet. Second door: Linen closet. Third door: Bedroom! Finally! Wait a minute, I have a floor plan. Why the hell didn't I use that? I looked at the floor plan and it showed that each bedroom had it's own en suite. Cool. I ain't gonne get caught sharing a bathroom with twenty aliens. I went into the room and to say it was basically screaming makeover was an understatement. It looked like this – sunl itspac / wp-content /upload s/2014/1 0/DSC_0335. jpg.

"This place definitely needs a makeover." I told myself. "Gotta find paint sometime to do this up. And some decent duvet sheets." I placed the cases, tablet, USB and keys down on the bed and started unpacking, placing as many thing as I could into the single drawer before finally giving up and sitting down on the bed, appreciating the silence. I was starting a new life now and there was no going back on this now.

I picked up the tablet and unlocked it to find a map of the world, with about twenty red, pulsing dots on it. I glanced over each one quickly before settling for the one closest to me. It was actually only a few miles from here. Lucky me, I can just walk there and he's even in the woodland so no one will see him as we walk back. Confidence filled me as I stood up and left the room, heading back downstairs. Only this time, instead of heading out the front way, I went out the back because the dot was that way. I looked at the gardens I had to make my way across and the massive 30 acres behind it. Well, new roomie number one, here I come.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought! :)**


	3. Bringing Home Heatblast

**Sorry this one's a little on the short side compared to the other two chapters, but this is my first time writing a meeting like this so hopefully it will get a bit longer with each passing alien. Not too long though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

 **Thank you GoldGuardian2418, newbienovelistRD and katmar1994 for reviewing so far! Make sure to check out their stories as they are all amazing authors!**

* * *

Originally, I didn't think that 30 acres was very big, however now I see I was wrong. And really wrong. Forget 30, it was more like the 100 acre woods from freaking Winnie the Pooh adventures. I'd been out here for probably a good hour trying to follow the coordinates on the tablet's beacon and the GPS on my phone to match. Let's just say I wasn't making much progress.

"Maybe if I go left for a bit…?" I asked myself aloud as I stopped walking for a minute. It was getting darker by the minute and I was still no closer to finding this alien. I didn't even know exactly which alien it was I was looking for. The only reason I knew I wasn't looking for Ripjaws was because he had to be the signal I detected in the British Channel. He wouldn't have survived in the terrain here for this long so it definitely wasn't him. So that meant it was a possibility of nineteen different aliens and I had no idea which one it may be. It could be any one of them!

Exhausted from walking, I fell back against a tree, sliding down it so my knees were up against my chest. My tablet was resting on my knees as the screen illuminated my face. It was getting darker now and to be honest, I was getting quite creeped out. It would take me another good 45 minutes at least to get back to mansion because I'd be running there but to be realistic, I was too tired to do so.

Maybe I wasn't cut out to do this job. Azmuth definitely picked the wrong girl. I couldn't even find the first alien I'm that much of a failure. This was all a big mistake.

I locked the tablet, turning off the only source of light apart from the moon. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me. However, it never came because it was only a few minutes later, I started smelling smoke.

"What the…? Who's having a camp fire out here?" I asked myself. I got up with the help of the tree I was resting on and started looking around to see if I could see the camp fire from here. Unfortunately I couldn't so I had to rely on my sense of smell and hearing the fire crackling. And hopefully people talking and laughing. Maybe they'd let me stay with them until the morning? I carried on following my nose until the scent was so strong it was even starting to effect my eyes But soon I started seeing the light from the camp fire and picked up the pace in order to get there quicker. However, as I got closer, the fire started changing. Almost taking a shape.

"Uh..." I started speaking, but then the fire moved!

"Who are you?" it asked. Shock made my blood run cold. And that was hard to do since the heat from the fire, or whatever it was, was radiating off onto me. I screamed when the fire spoke. My eyes started adjusting to all of the smoke and the fire-y shape started taking a familiar form.

"H-Heatblast?" I asked aloud, still unsure whether it was him.

"I'll ask again. Who. Are You.?" he asked me.

"Uh, my name's Abigail Tennyson. But everyone calls me Abi. You are Heatblast right? Not just some random Pyronite?" I asked him, hoping I didn't just stumble a random Pyronite.

"Who's Heatblast? Where am I? What am I doing here? I've been stuck here for three months! Everyone I've seen has run from me. Or screamed and fainted." he told me. "You're not going to run too are you?" he asked me.

"No, no!" I replied immediately. "I won't run, I promise. I'm sorry I screamed. You just startled me, is all." I informed him. ' _Most important thing right now is to get him to trust me'_ my instincts told me.

"Oh." he said, sounding almost sad. "I guess you're going to be going now aren't you." he stated more than asked.

"Well, not yet. You still haven't told me your name." I replied, smiling in a friendly manner.

"I don't know my name." he stated.

"Well, what do you know?" I asked him, trying to get somewhere.

"All I know is that one day I wake up and I'm in this forest. No name, no memories, no nothing." he told me, a slight ticked tone in his voice on the last bit.

"Then you have to be Heatblast." I told him, making him look right at me.

"What makes you think that?" he asked me.

"Well, I was given this mission by a genius Galvan with a major lack in manners. He created this watch called the Omnitrix which allows the user to turn into different aliens at will. But each time the user turns into an alien for the first time, a copy of that alien will appear somewhere on planet Earth – this planet – and it's my mission to find you all and bring you to live in this massive mansion on the outside of the forest." I explained to him, said alien listening intently.

"Huh. Sounds legitimate. But why would you help us?" he asked me. "You don't know any of us." he added.

"Because of how I found you. You were alone and scared and needed a friend. And that's exactly why I'm here: to be a friend. All of you are alone on this planet, but once I find you, you'll become part of the family. The… Omnitrix family." I decided after thinking it over for a second.

"Huh. So you said my name was Heatblast?" he asked me, walking over to me. He was about two and a half heads taller than me. God I feel short.

"Uh yeah, but you can change it if you want. It's what my cousin called your form." I explained to him, not wanting to pressure him.

"Nah. I think it's a pretty cool name. Beats 'monster' and 'freak' by a long shot." he replied.

"Well then Heatblast, you can be my night light for now and help me, us, get home." I joked. "But actually, is there a way for you to regulate your temperature? Because if not, I'll have to fire proof everything." I joked, but still serious in my question.

"I think so. I was able to touch a tree and it didn't start a fire." he told me. To test my theory, I quickly placed the back of my hand on his arm before pulling it back. My hand wasn't burning so I tried again, just doing it slower each time and eventually I was able to have my hand on him without screaming in pain. It was like holding a hot water bottle. Oh he can expect for me to be right next to him in the winter and the heating breaks. Which knowing my luck, it will.

"Yeah, this temperature's good. Not any hotter though or you might set something on fire." I told him, laughing. "Now come on," I continued, pulling out my phone, activating the GPS. I was smart enough to set the mansion's co-ordinates as a saved place so it started leading us back to the mansion. Funny how once all the important stuff's over, I figure out how to work the GPS. Typical. I am not very good with technology, in case you can't really tell. "Let's go home." I finished, starting to drag him.

"Okay… Abi." Heatblast replied, a small smile on his face as we made our way back to the mansion.

After a while, Heatblast asked me,

"So who is it that's wearing the Omnitrix and made me?" he asked.

"My cousin Ben. We were camping with my other cousin Gwen and our grandpa when he found the Omnitrix as it crashed down to Earth." I explained to him briefly. "You were actually his first transformation. He started a forest fire." I told him, laughing.

"How could he start a forest fire? Only an idiot would do that because he couldn't control his powers." Heatblast laughed as well.

"Well he managed it. Set Gwen's and my shoes on fire. On purpose mind you. You can still see the scorch mark on them a bit if you're in the light. I'll show you tomorrow. It's too dark right now." I told him as he laughed at the story. "Hey look, there's the mansion!" I yelled, pointing ahead of me. True to my word, there is was, standing in all it's glory. Turns out I'd left the main light on. Good thing I don't pay the electricity bill. The plumbers do. We walked across the grass, leaving faint footprints and walked up the steps into the main foyer.

"Wow. This is a big building. What did you say the name of this place was?" he asked me.

"...The Omni-Mansion." I decided after giving it a second of thought.

"...Fitting."

* * *

 **Well there you go. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. And just remember, the more reviews I get, the more aliens you're going to get! :)**

 **Please review, favourite and follow!**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	4. I'm In A Cave And Something's Behind Me!

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I have loved all of the support so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at about 9-ish AM. Yes, 'ish' is a time phrase to me. I'd been in the forest with Heatblast quite late last night, until about 11-ish. Another ish. I'm not completely sure on the time because I didn't check the time before I went to bed. Speaking of bed, it'd be best if I got out of mine.

Yawning, I sat up, pulling the covers off and revealing my red shorts, black knee high socks and dark blue long sleeved sleeping shirt. I slowly slid out of bed and left the room, remembering to grab the bottle of weird spray grandpa told me to spray the aliens with. I didn't have to walk for long before I came across Heatblast as well at the top of the stairs. Obviously he came from the left west wing of the mansion where he'd chosen his room to be.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked him as I started my trek down the stairs and into the kitchen. I hadn't actually been in the kitchen before so I needed to find it first. I was stupid enough to bring the spray bottle but forget the map to the entire place! No way was I going back upstairs to get it – too much work. We both made our way around the ground floor until one of us found the kitchen. It wasn't me I was disappointed to say. I found a swimming pool though!

When I went into the kitchen, it looked like one you'd find in a catalogue. Like this -

www .lgb /w p-co ntent/ upload s/201 2/03/re siden tial_arc hitect ure_de sign_an d_mod ern_resi den tial_arch itec ture_ 17- 1 . jp g

"So, what do you like to eat?" I asked Heatblast as he sat on one of the stools on the island.

"I don't know." he replied like a little boy who was just told to give the answer to an impossible math question.

"Well… what did you eat out in the forest?" I asked him again, trying to get something to work with. While I spoke, I was browsing the surprisingly stocked cupboards. The plumbers must have stocked the place when they knew of my arrival.

"These weird orange things. Uh… those round things there." he told me, pointing to a plate of… oranges.

"Those would be oranges." I told him, going over to them and throwing him one.

"Well duh, of course they're orange." he said, catching it. "But what are they called?" he asked me.

"They're _called_ oranges!" I laughed, having to lean on the counter so I wouldn't fall over from laughter.

"Very creative name." Heatblast commented sarcastically.

"From the species that brought you blueberry, blackberry and green bean." I added before finding a jar of nutella. Jackpot. I then checked the bread bin and got out two slices of white bread and sandwiched them together, cementing them with nutella and digging in.

"So what do you normally do for fun?" Heatblast asked me as he ate a piece of his orange.

"Well, I was on a camping trip with my two cousins and grandpa. But you already know that. Other things I like to do are cooking, reading and archery. I'm quite good with a bow and arrow, if I do say so myself." I said, not afraid to be something other than modest for a second. "Aw crap! I left my bow and quiver in grandpa Max's RV. I'm an idiot." I scolded myself, going so far as to hit myself over the head. It was a thing I tended to do when I knew I'd been stupid. Turns out hitting myself does do wonders for the mind because it was then that I remembered something. "And before I'm an idiot and fogrget anything else, I've remembered I need to spray you with this." I told Heatblast, holding up the bottle of de-irradiating agent.

"Um, you do know that too much water, sand or foam can kill me, right?" he asked me, suddenly seeming very wary of the bottle in my hand.

"Chill, Ben got blasted with an entire fire extinguisher last month when he was a Pyronite as well and he's still alive. And besides, it's just one little spritz." I tried convincing him. "If I don't, you'll still be radiating traceable energy which bad guys could use to track you." I added.

"Fine. Just one spray?" he asked me. I squired the liquid on him.

"Yeppers." I replied. "I'll check the tablet later to see if you're still on the map or not. Until then, consider yourself spritz free." I told him, unable to hide the smile from my face. "I was thinking, why don't we go find another alien?"

"We?" he asked me, surprised.

"Well yeah, I won't leave you here by yourself. And besides, if they're hostile, I'll need someone with a little fire power. Quite literally." I explained to him.

"Sure then. Hard to say no to you anyways." he replied with a shrug.

"Is it now? And why is it so hard?" I asked him, smiling.

"It's like saying no to a little sister. Absolutely impossible." he answered. It took me a second to register and understand what it was he was implying.

"Aw! I've always wanted a big brother!" I cooed, hugging him around his upper torso as he was still quite a bit taller than me and I would've had to have jumped to get my arms around his neck. "Although, technically I _am_ older than you, y'know?" I joked, making him laugh.

"Alright-y then. So how are we meant to find any of them?" he asked me.

"With the map I told you about, remember?" I reminded him, starting to head to my room to get the tablet, Heatblast following a few paces behind me. "Each alien who I haven't sprayed with the thing I sprayed on you give on some sort of radiation that can be traced by a plumber's satellite and it then shown on the map on my tablet." I explained to him, opening my door and quickly grabbing said item and hurrying back out. "See?" I showed him the map and the numerous pulsing red dots. "Your dot is gone now so you can't be traced anymore." I continued.

"That's weird: there are three all in the same place. They're in the place called 'Ger-many'" Heatblast read off the map.

"You mean Germany."

"That's what I said."

"But-, never mind. You're right it _is_ weird. We should go get them. Means we'll be able to bring back more family." I rambled.

"That's great and all, but I'm not gonna be able to get there." Heatblast stated.

"What? Why not?" I asked, confused and disappointed.

"You do see the massive body of water between us and them, right?" he asked me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, we're not swimming. We're flying." I replied. "Grandpa Max said there was a jet that we can use. I said, pointing ot the key rack by the front door. "Just let me go change and we'll be good to go." I told him, slipping back into my room. "Give me five minutes!" I called through the door.

"Wait, change what?"

"My clothes!"

"What are clothes?"

"The cloth I use to wrap around and hide my body." I explained briefly.

"Ah, your wrappings. Got it." he replied before I heard his footsteps dying away and heading down the stairs. Now I knew he was gone, I opened up my drawer and picked out some random clothes. I would have to shower once I got back because I don't really have time to right now. I threw these on -

w ww .po l yvo re c gi/s et?i d=18 929 4696

. and then left the room with a skip in my step. I slid down the banister and landed in front of the door, grabbing the jet keys, then saw Heatblast waiting for me.

"You know how to fly a jet?" I asked him.

"Uh, I didn't even know what clothes were. What on Pyros makes you think _I_ know how to fly a jet?" he asked me incredously.

"Well then. Let's hope it has autopilot." I prayed. With that, we both made our way slowly to the jet which was apparantly just outside the woodland according to the map. However, as it was me reading the map, we were going to take a while to get there. I failed Geography pretty badly. Finally, I'd managed to get us to the jet without blowing something up, it's been known to happen, and opened up the bay doors to let us in.

"Well, that was easier thani though it was going to be." I claimed.

"It took us ten minutes to travel about 300 meters because you can't read a map." Heatblast shot back, albeit with a smile on his face, letting me know he didn't mean it harshly. "So do we just type in the co-ordinates or…?" he asked me.

"I uh, think so?" I replied unsurely. I looked over to the console and it looked like there was a GPS thing there so I thought 'Why the hell not?' and typed in the co-ordinates that the tablet was saying the aliens were at. Once I pressed enter on the touch screen and started the engine, the doors closed and we were starting to fly.

"Looks like this thing does have auto pilot." I mused thankfully.

* * *

It was a good nine hours before we were starting to land in Germany. It was pretty funny during the flight when Heatblast kept freaking out because he could see the ocean clearly beneath us. He looked like he was about to start having a panic attack! Although I react the same when I go to the reptile sanctuary in the zoo and put my head through one of those glass bowls. I hate snakes. After all those movies and documentaries I've seen, how can people have them as pets, I'll never know. We'd landed near the entrance to some mining caves which looked like they'd been abandoned only a few months ago. Yet, some of the boards people had boarded the mine with had already been torn down. And when I say torn down, I mean they were torn apart. The edges were still nailed to the entrance but the centre of them looked like something had forced their way through them.

"Looks like someone or something really wanted to get into this cave." Heatblast observed.

"Or out?" I asked fearfully. I pulled out the tablet and opened up the map to close range.

"Knowing my luck, the three aliens are inside the cave. And the answer is…!?" I announced sarcastically as I checked the map. "...Inside the cave." I finished miserably, making Heatblast chuckle at my misery.

"Alright then tough guy – you're leading." I told him.

"You have the map though." he replied.

"I'll tell you when you're going the wrong way." I shot back dryly. "Now start moving." And with that, we entered the cave.

We walked for about two minutes with me guiding from behind before my tablet started going static-y.

"Damn it. The map's shorting out, I can't get a signal if we go any deeper into the mine." I explained in annoyance.

"It must be the mineral deposits that are blocking the signal. But if there are mineral deposits still here, why did the people close the mine down?" Heatblast asked, as if expecting me to know the answer.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe the place was deemed unsafe? There was a lot of danger and 'keep away' signs warning us." I theorised. "It must have been. A load of their stuff is still here. The miners wouldn't leave all of their machines and tools here if they had the time to get out." I observed as I went over to some of the tools leaning against what I recognised as a generator. Don't ask me how I know what it is, I just do. Okay, I watch a lot of western movies, actually, movies in general. I tried pressing a load of buttons but the thing seemed out of action. I wiped some of the dust away with the bottom of my shirt, shivering as I did so. It wasn't exactly warm in a cave let me tell you now. Next time, I'm bringing a coat.

Once the dust was gone, I saw a lever labelled 'light' so eagerly I pulled it, only for a whir to happen, they started glowing before a pop and we were engulfed in darkness once more. Well not complete darkness because Heatblast was like a walking nightlight.

"I'm gonna back up a bit so I have a signal then we'll head off in the general direction of where the aliens are." I explained what I was doing as I walked back out the cave for a few seconds until my signal came back. "They look like they're on the left side a bit!" I called down to the Pyrnite as I ran back down to him and his illuminating light.

"Then let's head that way then." he said, pointing to where the cave branched off into two. We had to go left.

"'Kay, but I saw these by the generator." I said as I held up a sack.

"What's in those?" he asked me.

"Lights!" I exclaimed happily as I put on a headband with a light on and turned the light on. "I'm gonna put these on the floor every now and again so we can follow the trail out." I explained happily, beaming at my genius plan.

"From the brilliant mind that tried flying a jet before knowing if there was autopilot." he congratulated me sarcastically.

"Sarcasm's a little stale there." I retorted as we started walking, the tablet once more turning to static.

Our plan was working well for a while until we came across another fork in the path. We had no choice but to split up and cover more ground.

"Uh, I'll take the one on the left you take the one on the right?" I asked, looking at him with uncertainty.

"We'll find them faster this way." Heatblast added. "If you need me to come rescue you, just scream." he joked.

"Oh, it was so funny I forgot to laugh." I said before dropping a light and heading down the left tunnel. Little did she know, there was someone following her on the ceiling.

* * *

"Scream? Ha! If 'Flame-Boy' thinks I'm gonna scream then he's dead wrong." I spoke to myself as I put down another light on the floor. "But I'm still wondering why the German's shut this tunnel down. It doesn't look very unsafe. Can't be because of a gas exposure because you're required to completely insulate the place so the gas wouldn't escape. So what is it?" I was asking myself, trying to find out what happened to the mine.

Suddenly, I had a feeling that there was something behind me. Quickly, I turned around, sending my light all over the cavern's walls. But there was nothing there apart from wiring from the supposed lights and glittering crystals and shiny substances.

"I must be going blinking mad. It's just nerves." I told myself as I put down yet another light. However as I looked back, I couldn't see any of the lights. They'd all turned off. "Pieces of crap." I muttered. I then turned around, only for something furry to jump at me, releasing a rawr in the process. The only thing anyone within a mile's radius could hear was the shrill scream that tore through my throat and as my headlight fell to the ground, fizzling out, I could no longer see.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. let me know what you though! Love it? Hate it? Wish Whampire would show up already? Well sorry, but we need to get through all of Ben 10, Alien Force AND Ultimate Alien before we even get to Omniverse! Let alone Whampire! So there will be quite a while before he shows up and romance starts to fill the air! For Abi at least anyway. *wink wink***

 **Review!**


	5. I Am Not A Toy!

**Hey, sorry for the wait but there are going to have to be some more breaks as I have my GCSE's coming up and I really do have to revise if I want to get into sixth form. I will try my best to update now and again but no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

Further down the cave, the Pyronite was searching in his own cavern for the unidentified aliens. There was no need for him to have any lights or torches because he was quite literally a walking matchstick. At that moment thought, he was a bit on edge as the condensation from the bejewelled cavern walls was dripping all around him, occasionally even landing on him. It wasn't that he was the only Pyronite that was 'scared' of water, it was just a natural instinct for his species. Being fire-based being, it was natural to be on edge with even a little droplet of water which was why Heatblast was so worried and slightly skittish when Abi had to spray him with some liquid. The liquid had actually stung quite a bit but he hadn't wanted to make the girl feel bad about hurting him. There was still a small tingling sensation as his body's temperature had been lowered to underneath water's boiling point, so it hadn't all evaporated off his rocky-like skin.

Then, a shrill, feminine scream echoed throughout the cave, shocking Heatblast to his core. Immediately, he recognised it to be Abi. What other poor souls would be door there? With that, he took off running down his partner's path, placed lights illuminating his way.

* * *

Abi's PoV

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to scream when something attacks/jumps you. Because when you have lock like I do, the thing that attacked you would decide that it wants to keep you like a plaything… or it's next meal. So here I was, sitting down with a Vulpimancer's front legs wrapped around my waist as it tried to fall asleep. Just like I said… the plaything. There was silence from the Vulpimancer for a good ten seconds so I chose to take my chances and try to slide out of his grip. However as soon as I started slowly sliding my body, his grip tightened and a low, predatory growl came out of his sharp fanged mouth.

"Ugh, why is it me that's the damsel in distress?" I whispered quietly to myself, careful to to rile up the sleeping alien. Although, I had to admit, Vulpimancers would make very good pillows. They're really warm, fluffy and their breathing was like a child's lullaby, at least Wildmutt's breathing was to me. Suddenly I could see a light making its way towards us, slowly getting brighter. As the light came around the corner and into the small clearing, it was revealed to be Heatblast. "Oh thank God!" I exclaimed, relieved.

"Couldn't resist a scream could you?" he teased me.

"Couldn't resist being an ass about it, could you? Now help me get out of here!" I hissed, still very aware of the alien who was using me as a toy plushie and could very easily tear me apart.

"Yeah yeah." Heatblast replied, ignoring my insult, knowing I didn't fully mean it and I was just annoyed at my situation. However, all of a sudden, glowing green crystals rose out of the ground, blocking Heatblast from getting to me. I wasn't that much of an idiot to know what magically appearing crystals meant.

"Diamondhead?" I called out, knowing he had to have been here. There was silence before a split second later, I found the tip of a particularly sharp crystal less than an inch away from my throat. Damn, talk about a close shave.

"How do you know my name?" a deep voice asked me from the shadows of the cavern. I turned to the general direction of the voice, my headlight was gone so I couldn't see the alien I was sure was there.

"Your name?" I muttered aloud in confusion. "You already know your name?"

"Abi! Are you alright? I can't get through!" I heard my new brother call through the crystal wall.

"I'm fine… I think." I called back which earned a growl from the Vulpimancer lying behind me.

"Oh shut it Wildmutt. What did we say about taking humans from the village!?" a new, slightly squeaky and childish-like, voice belittled the 'Mancer which sounded freakishly close to me. Wildmutt growled before a robotic voice spoke.

" _She_ attacked _me_!" the voice said. What the heck could be saying that?

"Woah woah woah! Wildmutt? You jumped me in the middle of the cave! And how on Earth are you speaking?" I ranted. I've had a very long day and honestly I'm starting to get a headache from it. After flying, the tiredness from it, to being in a cave and getting trapped by a sleepy alien dog I thin kit's safe to say that I deserve to ask some questions.

"Universal translator – that's how. And let the girl go Wildmutt, before you scare her." the voice next to me said as I felt something climb up onto my leg. After being with Ben and his antics all Summer, I knew how Gray Matter felt and how heavy he was.

"So you made it then, Gray Matter?" I asked him, shocking all of them how I knew his name. All of their names.

"You need to start talking girl, or things are going to get ugly, fast." Diamondhead threatened me, bringing up his arm which had turned into a sword.

"You don't scare me. You know why? You've got that look in your eye." I stated, now full of confidence and smirking. I had him where I wanted him.

"Abi, what the hell are you doing? Don't tick off the Petrosapian!" Heatblast shouted over the flames he was producing, trying to melt the crystals with little luck. "He will kill you." I turned from the crystal wall back to the Petrosapian.

"Look, we came here looking for you guys. We know you've been on your own and we're here to take you to a place where you can live peacefully. But to do that, you need to remove the shard very close to my throat." I explained firmly to the crystal alien. "And Wildmutt, you need to release me." I told him. Heatblast then broke through crystal by giving up on melting it and just plain pounding into it like no tomorrow.

"Nice of you to join the party." I drawled at him.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Wildmutt asked us. How did I know someone was going to ask me that question at least one of these times?

"Because if I _was_ lying, why would I make the lie so complex? And also, I've already saved his butt from dying in the woods… or setting them on fire." I explained to them. "But if you don't believe me… then you can kill me." I added, starting to get out of breath from how cold it was starting to get down here. My breath was easily visible each time I released a breath.

What time was it again? I've forgotten. Like, eight-ish maybe?

Slowly, the shard from the ground started retreating and Diamondhead lowered his arm/blade. "You've got quite the way with words." Gray Matter stated, sounding impressed. "For a human anyway." he insulted.

"Oh blimey, got another male with a large ego. Exactly what I need." I retorted. Something tells me I wasn't going to get off to a great start with this lot.

"So how did you know our names?" Diamondhead asked me, generally curious while still holding up his guard.

"Well you see..." I explained to them, telling them about Azmuth's creation and how my cousin used it to fight for good. "But I have a question, how did you guys already know your names? Heatblast didn't know anything apart from waking up in the forest. Why are you guys different?" I asked them openly, hoping for any of them to be able to answer.

"Maybe your friend - Heatblast is it? - hit his head when we started existing and forgot everything?" Gray Matter guessed. "Hm, it would make sense. Yes, I do suppose that's a plausible explanation." he started muttering to himself.

"Does he do that often?" I asked Wildmutt as he had thankfully let me go during my explanation of why Heatblast and I were down here.

"You have no idea." he replied. "Your name's Abi?" he asked me.

"Well, it's short for Abigail. But you can call me either." I replied, looking at him.

"I like Abi." he stated after a moment's thought.

"How do we get out of here then?" Heatblast thought aloud.

"My light trail! And you said it was stupid!" I accused him of insulting our possibly only way out.

"I didn't say it was stupid." he defended himself.

"But you were thinking it!" I shot back, ready for any excuse he may have. He was silent for a second.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" he exclaimed. "Let's just go before I get a headache trying to understand all this." he continued, picking me up and heaving me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell? Heatblast put me down, my hat's going to fall off!" I protested to the man handling, lightly hitting his back. I knew he wasn't being mean, just having some fun is all.

"We're going to get along just fine Abigail." Diamondhead told me as I was currently facing him because of my awkward position.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a real hoot and a half." I replied. "Just wait until you see the gardens back home." I smiled as our three new additions to the family followed us outside. It was now dark and I was getting really tired. Not that I'd admit it, but it had been a long day after all and I'd spent a majority of it down an old mine with poor air. Once we were outside the mouth of the cavernous monster of a hell hole, Heatblast dropped me down, and luckily I landed on my feet but not without stumbling a bit. "Jerk." I insulted him as I opened the doors to the jet. "You're driving." I threw the keys to him. I clambered inside, followed by the four boys.

"Alright boys, it's a long ride home. Suggest you get comfortable." I said, dimming the main lights which were too bright for the time of day. I left only the lights surrounding the console on which gave the bridge a warm yellow glow.

"Not bad for human technology." I heard Gray Matter mutter while looking over all of the console which stretched over the window of the jet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my favourite (and only) Pyronite start up the engine and set a course for home on auto-pilot the same way I did when we got on the jet for the first time. To my right I noticed that Diamondhead was sitting on a spot on the floor while Gray Matter sat on the navigators seat which happened to be in between us. Opposite us was Wildmutt who had lay down and seemed tired as well.

Meh, I had nothing to lose after all. I pulled my hat and busted headlight off tiredly, running my black stained (from the rocks) hands through my hair in an attempt to quickly massage my scalp to de-stress myself. I dropped both of them on the chair to my left before dragging myself over to Wildmutt and plopping myself on the floor with my back to his body before leaning back on him. Hey, he kept me trapped in his front legs for who knows how long, so now he has to return the favour by becoming my pillow for the night. Judging by the fact short staggered breaths made his body move in the same way, I was going to guess that Wildmutt was laughing at my actions. I saw Gray Matter and Diamondhead smirk before I crossed my arms and legs and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me. Hopefully I wouldn't wake up until we were home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Not my longest but not my shortest either. Please let me know what you thought, even if you hate it. Let me know if you think I can improve anywhere. Love to hear from you and I will see you all soon! 3**


	6. Ditto!

**hey, sorry for the wait, just kinda got caught up in everything and lost track of how it'd been since I'd updates, so I hope you enjoy this. I'll try get the next one up faster. :)**

* * *

Abi PoV

This whole alien babysitter thing is easier that I originally thought it was going to be. I mean, I'd had some experience looking after little ones when I was back home and had to look after a pair of twins down the road every Monday and Thursday night so I thought I wouldn't be going in half blind. But man was I wrong, this is nothing like babysitting a pair of twins. When I watched the twins it was just 'don't touch this' or 'don't do that', but this was a whole new level, like 'Wildmutt, don't try and get Heatblast in the pool' and 'Gray Matter, you can not rewire my phone… even if it does make it better' or 'Diamondhead, the door is not a dart board for your crystal shards'. See what I mean? And this was with only four aliens. I had to tell them what things were for. I had to teach them how to use things which wasn't exactly easy.

It had only been two days since Heatblast and I found Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Gray Matter and I was already exhausted. And now we were in the backyard trying to just relax for a few hours. I was on one of the sunbeds by the pool, an umbrella shading both myself and the Pyronite lying next to me. It was quite difficult for him to be relaxed out here since he was so near the pool which could easily kill him if he were to fall in. It would be like a human not feeling very safe standing on the edge of a cliffside. Could easily kill us if we were to fall. It was the same with him. I kinda feel sorry for him when I think about it, he can't go in water basically at all. He also had to keep a constant watch on his body temperature or he'll just set everything on fire. It must be so hard for him to be constantly on his guard. Diamondhead was sitting on the poolside with his legs in the water with Wildmutt sitting next to him. As for Grey Matter, I was still trying not to giggle whenever I looked at him. I found an inflatable toy in one of the indoor pools so now he was sitting on it like it was an inflatable horse in the water. It was absolutely adorable but I didn't dare say it.

"It's amazing how you all remember stuff about your planets and your cultures. It's almost like you've actually been there yourself!" I exclaimed in awe as the Galvan told us about his planet. "I thought your species came from Xenon considering Azmuth was on that planet when we found him." I mused.

"Must've just been where he was working." Heatblast theorised. I just shrugged my shoulders at him before pulling off my too big white top to reveal my black and purple one piece.

"I've gotta cool off." I stated, taking off my sunglasses and flip flops. It was extra hot today which was why we were outside. I hopped off the sunbed before sitting at the water's edge and sliding myself into the shallow end.

It was absolutely freezing!

I quickly dived underneath so my entire body was submerged before quickly resurfacing so I could start warming up. When I was younger I'd always spend about ten minutes in the water before eventually going under so I've just learnt now to do it quickly and get it over with so I'd only be cold for a few seconds.

"So what's it like on the rest of this planet? I've seen woodlands and these guys have seen underground. What else is there?" Heatblast asked me.

"I must agree with our fiery friend here. I am also intrigued on what other landscapes there are on this world." Grey Matter voiced his opinion.

"Well, there's not that much to say about it really. The Earth's made up 70% of water so it's mostly oceans. But in places like Africa there's countries and regions where it's bone dry. No sign of water for miles and miles! In fact a lot of that continent goes without clean water because there's no clean water sources for them. There is some woodland but that's getting reduced more and more everyday to make room for cities and other buildings. It's the same with the rainforests. 3% of the planet is all cities and increasing so natural habitats for animals are being diminished making a lot endangered or even extinct." I explained to my new friends who listened intently. I sighed "Now that I think about it, this planet's not such a great place to live."

"It's better than what my planet was." a new voice but in making me jump and all of us looked around for the source of the voice. "On my planet, my kind is constantly hunted by predators. I'm so lucky _I_ live here." the voice continued, now sounding like it came from another place in the yard.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Wildmutt voiced what we were all thinking.

"No, _I_ live here now. You can go wander off in the woods." the first voice retorted in annoyance. It kinda reminded me of how Ben and Gwen often behaved.

"Ahem." someone coughed, poking my shoulder. I jumped around in the water and smacked whoever it was right in the face. A chorus of 'ow's followed before an exact copy of the thing I hit fell from the tree he was dangling upside down on above the pool making a large splash in front of me. Some of the splash made it's way to Heatblast and he fell off his sunbed and onto the grass behind him

"Ha! Scaredy cat!" the person next to me mocked my brother as he scrambled to his feet. I took my opportunity to take a good look at who exactly we were dealing with. Immediately I recognised the species, and an annoying one at that.

"Ditto!" I exclaimed in shock at one of the many Splixson in front of me who was still rubbing his cheek from the not-so-nice slap on my part.

"That's my name." the Ditto in the pool said, back to his cheery demeanour.

"Don't wear it out." another one added who was swinging his legs as he sat on the banister of the stairs leading to the garden.

"And don't you forget it!" the third and final one rounded off for them, standing in front of Heatblast.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you all. I'm Abi." I introduced myself, getting out of the pool and grabbing the towel I'd left on my sunbed, wrapping it around my arms like a shawl. "This is Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Grey Matter and part of you've already met my brother Heatblast." I introduced everyone who still seemed a bit edgy at the new arrivals. "Everyone, this is Ditto. He's like all of you." I summarised for them all.

"Nice ta meet cha." one of the Ditto's drawled, the two other of his kind walking over to the one who was getting out of the pool and were quickly and easily absorbed back into him, the Splixson now becoming one body.

"What're you doing here?" Diamondhead asked him, becoming quite hostile, his deep voice rumbling as he spoke.

"Heard some human was bringing a load of us newbie aliens together." Ditto explained, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Give us a home and all that. Came to see if it was true. Which it is!… Isn't it?"

"Uh yeah, it is. Not that it isn't great to see you and all, but um, how did you know that and _where_ to find us? We're not exactly broadcasting our services here." I inquired, unsure of how the Splixson could've gotten hold of our location without any of us telling him where we were.

"Just knew. We all do actually. Some sort of vibe we got early last night. Unlike the others, I chose to find you before you found us." he answered.

"Us?" Heatblast asked, rubbing his arm still from where the water had hit him, coming up to stand next to me.

"Us. Me, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Buzzshock and Blitzwolfer. We all felt the vibe somehow telling us that we were being looked for and that we were gonna be safe. After that we had a disagreement about what we should do. I wanted to look for you, the others had other ideas. Blitzwolfer thought it was a warning to stay away from you. So he isn't gonna be coming here peacefully." Ditto told us all.

"Right. I know I'm meant to be the expert on you all, but who's Blitzwolfer?" I asked him, sitting down on the end of the sunbed, relishing the heat of the plastic against my legs.

"Uh, Loboan? From the Anur system? Looks like what you're myths would call a werewolf?" Ditto tried hinting, getting me to remember. Suddenly, my brain decided to start working and his identity came to my mind.

"You mean Benwolf? I honestly don't blame him for changing his name. It was so bad." I reminisced, going back to the time we met Kai Greene and her grandfather in the desert.

"That's him. Scary dude when he's mad."

"So what's going to happen now? We going after everyone?" Diamondhead asked us all.

"No we, just me. Plus Ditto if he's willing to lead the way to his friends." I told them firmly.

"What? No, we're going with you." Heatblast protested.

"You're not going alone. You could get hurt." Wildmutt inputted.

"Look guys, you're here to be safe. It's my _job_ to make sure every being that comes out of my cousin's watch gets here safely and can be happy. That's not going to happen if you're all going out with me when I go to gather a new alien!" I exclaimed. "And besides, I've handled a lot bigger, badder and meaner than any of you. When you take on Kevin 11, Vilgax and others just the same this becomes a walk in the park."

"But you had your cousins who could be any one of us and you even admitted that you didn't have any weapons with you here." Heatblast defended his cause.

"I don't need weapons for any of you!" I raised my voice. "I'm not bringing anyone here against their will so if they so no, I'm not going to force them. You came with me the first time because I was worried you'd be lonely by yourself and now others are here. I don't need to worry about you." I told him before reality dawned on me and I heard what I'd just said. Quickly, I ran up to the mansion and into the main parlour area.

"Oi, what's happening?" Ditto's voice met my ears once he'd caught up to me Apparantly he'd run after me. I just whispered for him to be ready to go tonight and then retreating to the solitude of my room.

* * *

12:30 AM.

"You sure you can find them with that?" Ditto whispered as he and I were sneaking down to the jet so we could go to one of the national parks in Canada and track down XLR8 and Buzzshock who had apparently decided to stick where they were while the others had gone their separate ways.

"I found the others, didn't I?" I replied. "Now shhh. You're gonna wake them up. Last thing I need is Heatblast lecturing me on how I shouldn't be going for aliens on my own." I complained quietly.

"But you're not on your own. You've got me!" Ditto responded.

"Yeah, you don't count according to him." I stated as I opened the jet ramp to get inside. I was worried that the sound of the ramp lowering would wake up the other occupants of the mansion so I could only wince in fear and worry as the automated system slowly came to a screeching halt.

"Come on, time's a wastin'." Ditto's voice rang out, already up the ramp. Nodding, I ran up the ramp and into the jet as the ramp started closing itself.

"Alright. Just gotta program the coordinates into the navigation system and..." I spoke while trying to do exactly that. "Man, I knew I should've taken IT in school." I muttered in frustration before the tech in front of me finally decided it wanted to cooperate and the engine of the jet started rumbling as we took off to the skies.

Once safely in the sky I turned to Ditto who was to my left. "It's a good thing none of the other knew what we're doing. Otherwise I'd be in _so~_ much trouble with them." I chuckled half heartedly.

"You really would be." a third voice contributed to the conversation, making both of us jump, Ditto splitting into two.

"Who said that!?" one of Ditto called out.

"Show yourself you coward!" the other jeered. From the back of the ship where the lights hadn't illuminated the area, a tall figure shifted in the darkness.

"I warn you, I am… armed!" I improvised as I grabbed what looked like a metal stick, maybe a pipe before continuing. "And… cross!" I tried to threaten the thing in the dark.

"It can see you. It knows that you're not armed." one of the Dittos interjected.

"Oh bugger. Heatblast was right, I shouldn't have done this."

"He was right."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm tired now. Feel free to leave a guess as to who or what it is in the shadow.**

 **Please review!**


	7. New Friend and Finding a Balance

**So... it's been over a year. Would it help if I said sorry? No? Okay, I'm just gonna start the chapter then and finally resolve the evil cliffhanger I left you on. *hides under duvet in self shame***

 **I tried to get this uplast night, but asevervyone knows, the site wasn't letting me get passed the home screen and by the time it started working, I was asleep.**

 **Dislcaimer: Don't own Ben 10**

* * *

"Diamondhead? What the hell, man? You trying to give me a heart attack or what!?" I shouted in relief that there wasn't some creepy Forever Knight or something along those lines. The jet had been set for its course for a Canadian national park in the south-east region of the country. So not too far time-wise on the aircraft.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried searching for more aliens from that watch without us." Diamondhead countered, coming over to the console and sitting down in one of the few passenger seats.

"Hey, what am I, a lamp?" Ditto protested from where he and his double had once stood. Now having his wits about him from his fright earlier, he had reabsorbed his mimic. It seemed that not all Splixsons liked causing havoc with their multiple copies like Ben did all the time. Thank the heavens for that.

"Us? The others are here too?" I asked nervously, trying to look past the Petrosapian and into the darkness, jut waiting for the others to pop out.

"No, just me." he said gruffly. "Heatblast figured after what went on earlier today… yesterday even, that you might try and pull a stunt like this and asked me to spend the night in here to stop you. Didn't think you'd actually do it though." he explained.

"Looks like you didn't do a too good a job on stopping me, did you?" I retorted. "And I'm sorry Diamondhead, but nothing's gonna stop me from going after XLR8 and Buzzshock. You're gonna have to go through me to turn this jet around." I challenged him, standing to face him, determination raging through me. What shocked me though was, he only chuckled at me utterance. "You think I'm joking?" I raised my voice, irritated he wasn't taking me seriously.

"I knew I liked you for a reason. I told the Pyronite I'd stay here for the night, but I never agreed to stopping you. I'm here as your back up. Ditto here isn't exactly the muscle of the group. No offence." he smirked, directing the last bit to the Splixson.

"Oi! I am offended!" he gasped in mock offence. I looked him up and down, trying to detect any traces of lies or deception. I couldn't actually tell if he was lying or not but I thought it looked intimidating.

"Well then," I started. "It's good to have you on our side." I sat down back in the pilot seat, putting the headphones over one of my ears while the other was behind my other ear so I could hear the other two if they spoke to me. I guessed the headset was for the radar but I honestly had no idea.

'Remind myself to ask grandpa Max if there's a learner's manual to this jet, or even better, an idiot's guide to flying' I thought to myself. I was just relieved I had autopilot so I didn't actually have to fly it.

"Well at least it wasn't a total loss, we did get Buzzshock to come back with us." I said, trying to stay positive despite the throbbing on the left side of my face and the right side of me covered in now dry mud, and despite it was practically dawn and I hadn't slept a wink.

"Yeah but you got your butt handed to you in the process!" Ditto stifled his laughter.

"That is quite the shiner." Diamondhead commented. I raised my my hand to my eye in self consciousness.

"You want to talk about who here shines, Diamondhead?" I challenged him. "And what happened to being the 'muscle' of the group with quick reflexes? You did nothing to stop it." I huffed. Yes, I know it's childish but I'm in pain, tired and in need of an hour long bath and trying to ignore all that despite the increasing need so I deserve some slack.

"I seem to remember you saying 'Chill, I've got this'." he shot back. He had me there. I did say that so my black eye was my fault.

 _Flashback_

" _Alright. People may be camping near here so we can't cause too much of a scene or they'll call the park rangers. And that's the last thing we need with you guys looking like… aliens." I finished dumbly when we got off the jet._

" _And you thought landing a massive, loud jet was the right way to keep it incognito?" Diamondhead snarked._

" _You really are the snarky one in this family aren't you? Don't like it – stay on the jet." I snipped. He raised his hands in defence. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out the mini locator and saw two red dots. "According to this, we should be right on top of them." I observed. Ditto, who was standing a few yards ahead turned his head._

" _Or, maybe they're on top of us. Gah!" he squealed, splitting into two in fear, both of them pointing up. I looked up where a dark figure was in the tree. Three glowing yellow eyes staring down at us. I gulped. Dark figures have had a thing for me tonight – first Diamondhead, now whoever this guy is._

 _The figure jumped down, landing in between Ditto and myself. Diamondhead had transformed his hands into sharp blades that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Not gleam or shine. Literally glittered. He's going all Edward Cullen on me. I quickly grabbed the flashlight that I'd picked up in the supply cabinets of the jet from my belt and flicked it on, pointing it at the unknown alien. It was only then that it's third eye turned out to be an outlet on the top of its head. Quite small, I'd say as tall as a fully grown Yorkshire Terrier that was standing up on its hind legs. Black body with a white middle… and sparks of electricity radiating off him._

" _Buzzshock?" I was surprised. I honestly didn't stop to consider that Buzzshock was the one in the tree. Even though I knew he was one of the two we were going to find, I was still surprised to see him. I thought it would take much longer to find him._

" _How do you know who I am?" he raised his arms, both of them charging with electricity ready for an attack._

" _Woah" I raised my hands up, showing no intent to harm him. I saw Diamondhead get angst up too at the sign of a threat. "No need to get violent." I turned my head slightly. "Chill. I got this Diamondhead." I turned back. "This'll sound crazy, but I'm the weird signal you and the other felt a couple of days ago." I could see his eyes widen in panic. "I'm not here to harm you or anything like that. I've been given a job to find everyone who came out of the Omnitrix and give them a home." I explained. "That's all I want to do. Just give you and XLR8 a home." I could see that he was starting to believe me since his arms slowly lowered as I explained my story to him._

" _You're right." a new voice cut in. My head spun to where I assumed the voice was coming from, but felt painful pressure on my cheek and eye and next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Great. It had rained earlier that day so the right hand side of my clothes were caked in squelchy mud. Fantastic. "It does sound crazy." it said from above me. I opened my eyes to see spheres as feet and a blue and black striped tail gently brushing the ground as it swung being lit up from my dropped flashlight._

" _Hey! That was-" Ditto started._

" _-Unnecessary!" the other version of him finished._

" _You can say that again." I winced, the wind taken out of me. I tried pushing myself off the ground, but XLR8 had resorted to keeping me down with one of his feet. It was strange, even through my jumper, I could feel the cold surface of them, almost as if they were… stones?_

" _Stay down if you know what's good for you, witch." he hissed. Okay, this guy is really strong. I seriously underestimated him whenever Ben would turn into him. "You gotta lotta nerve coming after us with your lies. Now, unless you want the damage to be permanent next time, you'll leave us alone." he pushed off my back before gliding over to Buzzshock._

" _You," he directed at Ditto. "You're a traitor for siding with the likes of them." he told him._

" _She's not hurting anyone!" he defended me._

" _Yeah, she's just here to help us!" the other Ditto added._

" _Whatever." he rolled his eyes before closing his visor. I vaguely saw him turn to where Buzzshock was still standing, looking at me. Weird. "You coming?" he snapped._

" _No." Buzzshock finally spoke, surprising me since I hadn't really heard any of his species speak before, not even when Ben had transformed into him It was always just chattering. "I think I believe her. If she's telling the truth, is a room over our heads really so bad? And also, why would Ditto lie about it?" he challenged XLR8. The slight shift of XLR8's head made it seem like he was actually thinking about that. But the scoff he made before he zoomed off obviously scrapped that idea._

" _Are we going after him?" Diamondhead asked me, offering me a hand getting up. I grabbed it since it had returned to normal from the shards he previously had._

" _No." I said surprising all three of the aliens with me (technically four because of Ditto being two right now but whatever). "I stand by what I said. I'm not forcing anyone. If he changes his mind, he knows how to find us. But I highly doubt he's gonna be changing his mind anytime soon." I said, dabbing my face for any signs of bleeding. Maybe he didn't kick me as hard as I thought. I turned to Buzzshock who seemed to be the main source of light now that my flashlight was just lying on the floor._

" _So. You're a… Nosedeenian right?" I asked him, testing my knowedge._

" _From the Nosedeen Quasar." he confirmed._

" _Cool. Let's get you back home then. Got a room with your name written all over it." I smiled before wincing. It hurt to smile. "Best hurry in case any officers are on their way. We caused quite the disturbance." We all headed for the jet._

 _Flashback End_

"Yeah well, I'm just a 'witch' apparently. Can't believe XLR8 actually called me that. Kinda stung."

"More than the sucker punch?" Buzzshock jabbed, grinning. I chuckled before hissing.

"Oh, don't make me laugh, it hurts." I warned him as we left the garage, the jet fully shut down. I hadn't thought to bring any spare clothes with me. Just the newly dubbed 'signal spray' by Ditto to clear Buzzshock of his energy signature.

"What hurts?" I heard Heatblast say just in front of me.

Busted.

"Oh man, Abi, what happened to you?" he panicked.

"Heatblast! Hey" I fake cheered. "What are uh… what are you doing up so early?"

"I've found getting up early to absorb some of the Sun's rays are relaxing for me. Why are you filthy? And have a bruised eye? And who's this?" he asked, the last part partly directed at Buzzshock. Knowing I was going to have to explain everything to him, the others started sneaking off to their rooms, Ditto showing Buzzshock where he could go. I looked at Healtblast who had a 'well?' look on his face.

"I uh, went to go get Buzzshock and XLR8 with Ditto. Diamondhead hid on the jet and ended up coming with us." I admitted like I had just been caught with my hand in the sweetie tin by my mother.

"What!?" he yelled. "Are you insane? Is that why you're hurt? How could you be so stupid!"

"No need to get personal! XLR8 just got the jump on me, is all."

"Where is he, I'm gonna kill him." he glared, looking around as if he'd just magically appear at the mere mention of him.

"He didn't come with us. Thought I was there to hurt him so he hurt me first." I explained. "And as much as I hate to say it, you _were_ right."

"You're never going to unde- wait what?" he said shocked, his armd falling to his sides during his rant in disbelief.

"You were right. If I'm going after aliens who think I'm a threat. I need people to go with me. Because next time, the next alien may go even further than XLR8 did." I elaborated, starting to get teary. "They may even try to kill me." Heatblast pulled me into a hug.

"No, you were right. Eventually there's going to be too many of us for you to take us all with you. I mean, there's six of us now, not including you. That's already too many people. You need a small team to go with you. Not everyone. But so you're not on your own either."

"So we're good?" I asked hopefully.

"We're good."

"Good. Because I need a shower, a bacon sandwich and twelve hours in bed." I told him, running up the stairs to my room.

"Goodnight Abi."

"Good morning Heatblast."

* * *

 **Well, I feel like I'm gonna be on a roll now. I've started revising for, yet more exams but I'm definitely gonna try and get some time for this put aside.  
Sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long.**


	8. We're Going To The Circus

**Another chapter already? Yeah, I felt pretty bad for making you all wait over a year so I'm gonna just be pumping these out as fast as I can for a while. This is gonna be several parts so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

There's something I've noticed since I found Heatblast and every other alien since. None of them are like Ben. I mean, some traits can be vaguely connected to Ben, like Buzzshock being slightly hyper all the time or Ditto picking fights with himself, but other than that, they're all different. Heatblast is a semi-overprotective mother hen, Wildmutt loved to cuddle, Diamondhead was quite sarcastic and always had a quip. Gray Matter seemed to talk to himself while he worked. The fact that he worked at all proved that he was nothing like Ben, who hated anything to do with school or learning. I mean, just answering C on every test so you'll pass does not qualify as hard work. But my point is, is that they're all their own person. The part that worried me, was when I would try to find them for the first time, it meant they were going to be extremely unpredictable. I'd already seen how XLR8 could be hostile and violent around people when he thought they were a threat to himself, and Ditto said Blitzwolfer could be a bit hot-headed. So if I went after someone, I could possibly be dealing with either an overemotional scaredy-cat or even a sociopath. There was no way of knowing. How long would it be before I ran into an alien that wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he decided he didn't like me?

I was on the tablet in the living room while Cinderella was on the big screen. The guys were all with me except for Gray Matter who had gotten a room near his bedroom and dubbed it as his 'laboratory'. At least we couldn't hear when he was tinkering. Sound proof walls are a godsend. I'd put Cinderella on for them because they'd never seen Disney movies. I was watching Toy Story 2 that morning and they had no idea what was going on, so I sat them down and started with the classics. They'd already watched Snow White, Dumbo and Pinocchio. They all cried (or at least their equivalent of crying) in all three films at the sad parts. They won't survive Mufasa, I'm telling you now.

Best part about being in a mansion, the living room was massive so we could all fit in easily. However I felt as our family grew, that was going to get harder.

"How are you not watching, Abi? The sisters just destroyed the dress the mice worked so hard to make! Poor Cinderelly..." Ditto gasped at the scene, his eyes only breaking away from the screen for a second to see that I wasn't watching.

"Huh? What, yeah, I am." I frowned as I kept looking down at the map of the US on the tablet. Two dots were on the screen. But it wasn't making any sense.

"Is something bothering you?" Diamondhead asked me from the other end of the three seater. Heatblast was in between us, Buzzshock was sitting on a beanbag and Ditto and Wildmutt were on the ground. Wildmutt couldn't see what was happening on the film but he could listen and the others would tell him what was going on.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, getting the attention of everyone else. One of them paused the movie and all turned to me. "I've been looking at the signals in the US over the past week or so and one of them is more or less staying in the same place in some forest on the other side of Cali. But the other one is just all over the place." I explained. "At first I thought it might be Stinkfly but when he moves, it's slow and sticks to roads and traintracks."

"I didn't realise insects on this planet also followed man-made roads." Diamondhead pointed out.

"That's the thing. They don't." I stated. "When he does stop, it's for three days and three nights. Then they move to a completely new state. See here." I told them, gesturing for them to gather closer. Ditto and Buzzshock gathered around while Heatblast and Diamondhead leaned over. I changed the map to show it two weeks earlier. Right here. Two weeks ago, this alien was in Washington for three days. On the fourth morning, they start moving. Again, sticking to man made paths until they reach some place in Oregon." I swiped to the next few days where it showed the dot moving on the roads to the different state.

"Then the same thing happens again. Sam pattern. Only this time, it takes us to… Nevada. And now today," I changed the screen to present day. "he's here in California. About two hours drive away from here." I explained. Buzzshock grabbed the tablet, swiping through my screenshots rapidly. Perk of being a natural at electronics I suppose.

"It goes back further than Washington. They've been to every state, east to west. Whoever this guy is, he's a real tourist." Buzzshock commented.

"But why, it's not as if he can be seen. I'm sure if he was out in public, there's be news stories everywhere and there haven't been. So what is he doing?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, I got it!" Ditto exclaimed as if he'd just solved the answer to the meaning of life. Dramatic pause on his part. "He's following the circus!" he announced. Silence.

"Moron." Wildmutt growled, falling to the floor in disbelief.

"Are you really sure about that Ditto?" Diamondhead was apprehensive. It was quite a ridiculous conclusion.

"I'm being serious. Calamare's Circus! I've saw posters for it all over the country when I was on my way here. I was even in the same town as it was once and the crowds were buzzing. It's a big deal." he defended himself. "And from what I can remember, the order that our alien brother has been going is the exact same order the circus has been going all over America" he said, grabbing the TV remote and flipping it to an advert showing all of the dates and venues for Calamare's Circus.

"I'm going to see Gray Matter. Get his opinion on this. He is the smartest one here, after all." Wildmutt said, getting up off the floor and leaving the room, heading for the 'lab'.

"Originally I thought that'd be something you would do Ditto." I told him. "But with all of you having different personalities than I expected, it could be anyone. And it might be plausible. Given that the show is on for three nights. Then they have to drive to the next venue and then repeat." I put my two cents in.

"It works for all of the previous signal appearances. From what you told me, it could be Upgrade. He'd have the means to disguise himself easily as some appliance or machine." Heatblast mentioned.

"Yeah. Ditto, when is the show gonna be in Cali?" I asked him.

"Tonight, tomorrow and Thursday." he answered.

"You're not actually going along with this, are you Abi?" Diamondhead asked in shock. I stood up, putting the tablet on the arm of the sofa.

"I don't know. Right now it's our only suggestion, making it the best one. I trust Ditto, and if he says that I need to go to the circus, then I need to go to the circus." I smiled at the Splixson. It didn't hurt anywhere near as much to smile as it did a week ago. Around my eye and the eye itself were still not very nice to look at, but makeup covered it up nicely until it finished healing in another week.

"Woah, woah. What do you mean _I_? You mean we." Heatblast stood up as well.

"No, for now, I mean 'I'. Just me. You guys can stay close but the circus is going to be filled to the brim with people both inside and outside the tent. You're gonna freak a lot of people out. I mean, talking matchstick, walking mineral deposit, dog with no eyes, tiny speaking creature with the brain capacity of a super computer who could probably solve global warming if he tried hard enough, and someone who can control electricity and can multiply himself in moments. I can just see the headlines now." I argued. "This isn't about me doing my job for Azmuth. _This_ is about me making sure non of you end up on a dissection table." I grabbed his arms. "I need you and the others safe, meaning you only step in if something goes horribly wrong." I explained.

"And what happens to us if something goes wrong and you don't come back?" Gray Matter asked, now joining the conversation from the door where he and Wildmutt were walking over.

"Yep. Yep, I see it – CIA are first on the scene. Area 51 arrive not long after and damage control is using the neuraliser from Men In Black." I exaggerated.

"Men in black?" Diamondhead asked, confused.

"Movie reference. Mind eraser." I simplified it for them, seeing I'd lost them all. "Besides. I'm simply going to be observing. I'll search for our alien and as soon as I see him, I'll come back and we can find out a way to get him to come back with us _together_." I emphasised the final part, looking at my brother.

"Well I'm all for it. Especially since I've just whipped up some handy new toys to help find our new buddy." Gray Matter grinned, rubbing his hands maliciously. We all looked at him.

"Dude, I can not take you seriously when you act like an evil genius. Cut out the hand thing." I said. The Galvan pulled out some things from behind his back. How did he hide those. A small earpiece was thrown to me, while those who didn't have ears were given basically a stick on version.

"It's a communicator. That way we can keep tabs on each other when we're seperated. Don't ask how they work, it'll just fry your brain." he explained, proud of his mental superiority.

"Are they safe?" Heatblast asked.

"...Safe enough." he mumbled.

"Good enough for me," I shrugged, sticking it in my ear. There was a brief static noise before radio silence. "Cool. What else you got?" I grinned. He threw another gadget at me. I quickly caught it before it fell to the floor. I looked at them to see… glasses?

Gray Matter must have seen the confused look on my face since he decided to explain them. "The frame has a small camera in the middle. Can't be seen to the naked eye. He pressed a button on some remote he had as I slid them on. I turned to Heatblast.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously. He just gaped before it slowly turned into a smile.

"Look for yourself." he said grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to the TV. Instead of the paused screen of Cinderella crying in the garden, I was there!

"What the-?" I started, only to realise that the version of me in the TV was saying it the same time as me. "That's me!" I pointed to the screen. Everyone else was on the screen as well. It was real time.

"Now, we'll be able to see everything you seen in the circus. A few extra pairs of eyes to help you look without us causing a scene." Gray Matter explained.

"Wicked."

"I don't get it. What is everyone looking at?" Wildmutt asked. I could only smile, amused at it but still felt sorry for him. He couldn't see what was on the TV since the heat signatures hadn't changed.

"Nothing Wildmutt. Don't worry."

"I've got some other stuff but it won't be ready by tonight. Sorry." Gray Matter said.

"It's fine. This alone is fantastic." I said, pushing the specs up on nose so they sat properly. "Well, guess I'm going to the circus."

* * *

"Okay guys, you getting all this?" I asked the guys through the earpiece. They were sitting on the jet about two miles away. Turns out the jet had a camouflage mode so they shouldn't be found in the woods anytime soon. I adjusted my glasses so they could get a better look.

"Yeah, we're seeing a tent, a few booths. Nothing out of the ordinary on our end." Diamondhead replied on the other end of the line.

"Exactly. Nothing out of the ordinary. Meaning whoever we're looking for, isn't here." I said as I drank a soda through a straw, trying to blend in with the crowd.

"The signal is still in the area. They're near you. Just keep an eye out." he encouraged me.

"If we're looking for Eye Guy, 'keep an eye out' is gonna be so corny." I stifled a laugh. "Oh, the show looks like it's started soon. I better head in and get a good seat."

"And by good seat, you mean a bad seat, right?"

"Of course. The more of the wings and backstage I see, the higher the chance is I find our alien. The wings are filled with equipment. If Upgrade's the one here, then that's where I'd place my bets on where he'll be." I said as I let myself be absorbed by the crowd. To them, it looked like I was on one of those bluetooth pieces and I was just a tad bit crazy, talking about aliens. "I'm starting to get looks. I'm gonna go silent for a while. Let me know if you spot anything on the camera." I said, closing the comm channel. They could open it again if the found something of interest.

I found a seat easily since no one was going for the bad seats at the moment. Bad part is, is that it was still in the splash zone area that was marked on the floor. Looked like parents had enough sense to keep their kids away from the zoned off area. I was near the edge of the tent, meaning I may be able to discreetly look behind the curtain behind me and I could also see the wings of the arena on the other side.

"Guys" I opened up the comm. "See if you can zoom freeze frame from where I'm about to look now." I instructed. I quickly looked behind the drape, seeing some props and people backstage before I quickly closed the drape to make sure I wouldn't get caught and thrown out. That was the last thing I needed. "Got it?" I asked. I got a confirmation and shut off the channel again. It was then, that the lights went down and the stage lights lit up the arena. I had only just noticed that even where I was sitting was now also packed. At least I was blending in. I wasn't going to tip the alien off in case it was a hostile. I couldn't risk freaking it out and causing a scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls of all ages. Welcome, to my circus!" A man in the centre ring announced to the roaring crowd. Microphones were amplifying his voice through the speakers around the audience. "My name is Michael Calamare and I run this little joint and I can personally guarantee, you've not seen these kind of acts anywhere else on the planet!" he smirked. The man Calamare had something off about his character. "On with the show!"

* * *

"Have you guys found anything from what I was able to get before the show and during halftime?" I asked. I had figured out that if I had my phone presed to my ear, I wouldn't look as much of a lunatic.

"Sorry Abigail. It was all stuff that normally appeared at a circus. Performers, props, some animals, some cages, some -" Heatblast listed.

"Hold up, cages? I didn't see any cages." I interrupted, getting some looks from people as they were watching the magician stab a box 100 times where their resident swordsman was currently detained.

"They were quite far back. We had to enhance the footage to see it, but there was a fairly large empty cage. Probably for some of the animals to share." Heatblast commented. "Anyway, maybe our alien is just watching the acts from a distance and isn't actually as close as we think?"

"Omnitrix signals haven't been off before. He's here somewhere. Hey!" I yelled as the guy behind me elbowed me in the head, knocking my glasses to the floor. "Watch it you moron." I turned to him.

"Sorry lady." he grumbled, not putting any effort in apologising before continuing to watch the show.

"Whatever." I huffed, turning back around to try pick up my glasses from the dark floor.

"Abigail, what's happening, we can see anything. The camera isn't working." Gray Matter's voice came over the channel.

"Some jerk knocked my glasses off. Wait, I got them." I cheered myself on a job well done. But when I picked them up, I could feel them covered in a sticky substance. Toffee. "Uh guys, the glasses are no longer of any use." I told them.

"I might still be able to salvage them. Keep them safe. Well, safer than you were before." he replied.

"Well that won't be too hard." Diamondhead snarked.

"Watch it." I said, pocketing them. This was a good coat too. Now, the pocket is full of toffee strands. Great. Some gasps and murmurs came from the crowd behind me. I looked to the stage to see them wheeling off the swordsman, still in the box stabbed with multiple swords. Guess their magic trick didn't work too well. The magician girl just barely saved herself with her final act of making herself disappear with a smoke bomb. Too bad I saw her run off-stage. Suddenly, some clowns ran on with water pistols and started aiming at us! I squealed as the cold water hit me. I now realise why most people avoided the splash zone. Many of the people there had waterproofs, but I didn't so I got soaked to the bone. They went off as quickly as they came on, only Calamare was left on stage, with a whip in one hand and a remote in the other. It must nearly be the end. And we hadn't found our alien. And I was cold.

"Guys, can you see if there's a towel or something on board for when I get back?" I asked the guys over the comm. "I just got sprayed by the clowns." I quickly closed the channel, not wanting to hear their predicted laughter to my misery.

"Now, now boys and girls, while our show is drawing to a close, our final act is one with such glamour, such ferocity that you won't want to turn away for a moment!" Calamare announced. A woman to my left grabbed my arm excitedly, making me jump.

"I've been waiting for this all night!" she shrieked. Definitely had too much sugar. But then again, everyone seemed to be going ecstatic at the announcement. They all obviously knew something I didn't. "The strongman! He's abominable!" Abominable? He couldn't be that bad if people were looking forward to seeing him.

"I give you, our resident strongman, the miraculous, the tenacious… dare you speak his name?… THE ABOMINATION!" he shouted into the microphone.

"Oh my god. Guys, I found him." I yelled into the comm so they could hear me.

"Where? We can't see." Diamondhead asked persistently.

"He's not following the show. He _is_ the show." I gasped. The newcomer roared.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Who do you think it is? I love your feedback to my chapters. I had abut five reviews in 24 hours. It was fantastic. Let's see if we can keep it up. :)**


	9. I Hate the Circus

**Okay, next part is up now! There should be one more part to this alien and then someone else will join the fray. I'll give you some options at the bottom on who you want to appear next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Oh my god. Guys, I found him." I yelled into the comm so they could hear me._

" _Where? We can't see." Diamondhead asked persistently._

" _He's not following the show. He_ is _the show." I gasped. The newcomer roared._

" _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 _Now_

"What do you mean? _Who_ is the show? Abi, are you okay? What's that noise?" Heatblast asked rapidly, growing worried as I couldn't find the strength to answer him. I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"I-it's Four Arms." I managed to get out. It was awful. The stage apparently had concealed a large trap door the entire time and they had now raised their 'strongman' from underneath the arena. Bruises and scars littered his arms and no doubt there was many hidden by his shirt and pants. A few of them even looked fresh. He, on the other hand, looked ill. I hope the plumbers have some stuff on healthcare for Tetramands. While he didn't look the way Ben looked when he had a cold, he was not the normal vibrant colour I recognised. Parts of his shirt was torn around the collar, and had a few tears here and there in the main body. It was awful. I saw some old wounds from the tears but I couldn't force myself to look away.

Most disturbing was that he was chained around the waist and the chain was also linked to his arms and legs. He was completely trapped. He was also an almost unbearably tight-looking choker around his neck, digging into him.

"They've got some sort of choker on him as well as a load of chains." I vaguely described what I was seeing, not wanting to tell them anything near the truth because they would come in all guns blazing

"Why do I get the feeling he isn't wearing that to make a fashion statement." Diamondhead quipped. I didn't have the heart to tell him to knock it off. Seeing Four Arms, the alien I frequently saw my cousin turn into look so worn down.

"Now Abomination, are you going to behave and put on a good show for these people?" Calamare whipped him. Literally whipped him. A new scratch on his arm started to bleed. I could see Four Arms get mad at that but what happened next shook me to my core. Whe Four Arms tried to go against the chains and grab Calamare, Calamare hit one of the buttons on his remote and the choker he was wearing started electrocuting him!

"Well well well, looks like our resident strongman is feeling a little grumpy today." Calamare addressed the audience. The crowd started booing Four Arms as he writhed in pain on the ground, his chains not even letting him fall to the ground. He was grabbing at the choker, but it wasn't coming off. Whatever that choker was made of, it was too strong for even a Tetramand to break free of. Now I realised why the collar of his shirt was more worn than the rest of his shirt. He would be tearing at the shirt when his hands slipped from the choker.

I felt like I was gonna cry.

Calamare finally stopped the electricity running through Four Arms' body, letting him relax for a moment. "Alright Abomination, you know what to do." Calamare said, pointing to the weights. He lifted them above his head but… it looked like he was struggling. What were they doing to him when the show was over?

"That's it folks! We're here for another two night then it's off to the outback. That's right! Australia!" Calamare announced as Four Arms was dragged forcefully out of the area by stage hands holding onto the chains which were previously attached to the floor and some others using those poles that animal control would use to capture doggies. The lights went up after the 'ring master' made his exit.

"Oh no, how do you think they're going to do the show tomorrow with their swordsman so badly injured?" I heard people in the crowd ask each other as they started getting their stuff together to leave.

"You guys still there?" I called to the guys through the earpiece, putting my phone there again so it looked like I was talking to someone.

"We're here." Diamondhead answered.

"It was awful. We have to get him out before they go to Australia." I told them.

"Australia?" he repeated, not sure he heard right.

"Yeah! They're going there after the America Tour. This is their last state before they g international." Ditto chipped in.

"And after that, everyone across the world is going to be seeing an alien as the grand finale. Someone is going to notice he isn't human and not just badly sunburnt." Buzzshock continued.

"So how are we meant to get him out? If it's as bad as Abi says, then we need to get him out fast." Heatblast said passionately.

"Simple - they're gonna be looking for a replacement swordsman since they're took the plunge in tonight's show." I told them. "Let's see how much swordplay I remember from middle school. Guys, I'm joining the circus."

* * *

It was too easy getting behind the scenes of the show. Most people had left so they were left to panic about the loss of one of their acts. And it was even easier to spot Calamare among all the chaos as he was on his phone, yelling into it about how someone was fired. If that's the swordsman, I feel so bad for him.

"Excuse me, Mr Calamare?" I pushed through the bustling staff to get to him.

"What is it kid, I don't have time for fans." he huffed. Rude. So glad I'm trying to ruin him.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that your swordsman appeared to be in a state that he wouldn't be able to perform for a while. And as a-" I started but he cut me off.

"Hurry up kid, I got places to be." he frowned. I swear to god if he calls me 'kid' one more time.

"I'm a swordsman! I can take his place until he's better. So long as I don't get put in that box with the magician." I blurted out. I couldn't lose him, this was the only way I'd be able to get Four Arms out.

"Kid, you may have just saved us! When can you start?" he asked me excitedly as if I'd just offered him a wad of money

"First thing tomorrow." I smiled.

"Great. I have to warn you now though, one of our acts are abnormal." he attempted to warn more. More like intimidate. It wasn't working.

"What do you mean?" I played innocent. He gestured for me to follow him, so I did and what I saw did not make me like him any more. In fact, he may have just confirmed his death at my hands.

"Meet - the abomination!" he exclaimed proudly at the supposed 'beast' in front of us. Now I knew what the cage was for.

It was for Four Arms.

His arms were chained to the walls as well as his waist but his legs were released so he was stuck kneeling in the large cage which now seemed way too small. I couldn't find anything nice to say about it to stroke Calamare's ego.

"Speechless huh? We tend to have that impression on people around here." he smirked. Guess saying nothing was just what I had to do. Four Arms just growled at us. Why won't he speak?

"Well, I better get going. My boyfriend is probably worried out of his mind waiting for me." I lied. But I didn't like the way this guy was looking at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"12 o'clock sharp for rehearsals. You'll be taught how to help handle the beast. If you have your own swords, bring them." Calamare told me.

"Oh trust me, I'll bring them." I smiled, keeping the other meaning of my words to myself as I left the backstage through the wings and running to the exit.

BACK AT THE MANSION

"They've done _what_ to him!?" Diamondhead roared when I told everyone what I saw.

"They had him chained, in a cage and are trying to modify his behaviour through electro-shocks." I confirmed, trying not to think about it too much.

"And you've chosen to go back because…?" Ditto trailed off, prompting an answer out of me.

"Because right now, it's the only plan we've got to get Four Arms out of there without letting on that you're all aliens." I said plainly. "Besides, now I've seen what they do to him, I can start getting him to trust me before we get him out."

"...So how good were you at swords?" Buzzshock wondered.

"Good enough to get a ribbon." I said meekly. They just looked at me grimly. "What?"

"...This may not be the best idea."

* * *

Walking around with what was obviously a sword strapped to your back was again, not my smartest move. At least I'd parked close enough the police weren't called because of me walking down the street with a weapon. No, I'd taken the jet again, in camouflage mode once again where Gray Matter and Heatblast were staying while the others were staying at the mansion. There was no point in everyone being trapped on the jet and Heatblast was too protective to let me go without him and Gray Matter had all the tech and gizmo knowledge.

Inside the tent, there were people rehearsing their acts again, some people tending to the props that needed mending or just a freshen up and Four Arms was still in the cage. They must have gotten it wrong, the monsters are _outside_ the cage, not the one who's trapped inside.

"Kid! God, you're here. What's your name again?" Calamare exclaimed from behind me, making me jump. I spun around quickly to face him, almost hitting someone with the hilt of my sword. I could only wince in apology as the man glared at me as he passed us.

"Abi, Mr Calamare." I answered before I mentally slapped myself ten times over. Why did I give him my real name!? I seriously need to work on this whole covert, illegal (is it even illegal?) operation that I'd gotten myself into.

"Well then Abi, as you can see, I run this joint." the burly man started. "And as long as you follow what I say, we'll get along just fine." he threw an arm around me and held me close. Okay, this part was actually intimidating. "You can do whatever you want in your act, just don't let Marlene near you. Your main job is making sure that monstrosity over there," he pointed to the cage. "Keeps to himself and is strong enough to go through with the act, but weak enough so those bonds won't break. If that means using your ahem, _skills_ , to incapacitate it, then make sure you don't do any lasting damage." he grinned darkly as he rolled out instructions to me by the dozen. Lasting damage? They crossed that line long ago when they trapped him here. And my skills? My sword? He… he wanted me to beat him if he started causing a scene. Calamare was the one who deserved to be in the cage, not Four Arms.

"Who's… Marlene?" I asked hesitantly. If this was someone who was dangerous, I needed to look out for them. He pointed to a familiar woman. She was in a dark blue top hat with stars that contrasted with her ginger hair. She had a black coat with two tails, unbuttoned to show the white shirt and dark blue corset to match her hat which looked more like a swimsuit than a corset. How was she happy to be seen by people across the country wearing that? Then again, if she was fine being part of the group that tortured an innocent alien into being a freak show, then to hell with her.

"The magician who cost us our swordsman." he pointed her out. Okay, stay away from the girl who may just kill me. And to think I was worried about it being a Loboan or Kineceleran that finished me off.

"And how does the 'Abomination' stay contained. He looks strong enough to break some chains. I've seen not-so-studlier men break out of them." I questioned, trying to seem innocent in all this. If I could find out anything and everything that they were doing to keep Four Arms down, it gave me a better chance at breaking him out.

"Now, this is where the story really comes alive. You see," he started, as if he was about to share his fame and fortune with me. "That monster's no monster. He's an alien." he spat. My eyes widened, trying to pretend I didn't already know that. If he thought I under-reacted, he may think something's up. "Oh yes, little girl. Proof that intelligent life is out there. Well, intelligent enough to be a showdog." he grabbed the whip he used last night and aimed for the Tetramand's fingers. Ouch, even I felt that one. "And with alien species, come alien materials." he smiled, yanking on one of the chains that held Four Arms to the wall. "Can't be broken by anything on Earth. Doesn't rust either. So strong, it can hold even a creature with Hulk-like strength." he finished. My fists were clenched. The chains couldn't be broken, and odds are, the cage was made of the same material.

"Snazzy." I am never saying that again. "Do I have to do anything else with him, or just what you've already said?" I've got to get him to go away so I can get Four Arms alone.

"Nope. That's everything. Strong enough, weak enough, and don't kill him." Calamare said. "Have fun." he chuckled before walking off to deal with other performers. The only thing this guy got right, was keeping Four Arms at the back of the tent where no one went unless they were interacting with him, which it seemed that no one wanted to do if it was my job. I went up to the cage and started unsheathing my sword, it scraping against the case as I did. Four Arms looked at me, having heard my conversation with Calamare just then. I mean, we were right in front of him and he had nothing better to do than to listen to what it was we were saying.

"Hey, Four Arms. That's your name right?" I asked him tentatively. He just glared at me.

"Strike me with that blade, I dare you. Because when I get out of here, I'll return the favour." I threatened me. So he can speak, at last. I gently lowered my sword to the ground, trying to show him that i wasn't going to hurt him. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, otherwise we'd both be in deep.

"My name's Abigail. But you can call me Abi. I know you don't trust me, but I'm going to get you out of here. You can trust me on that." I told him.

"I don't trust you." he sneered, pulling on the chains to try and get to me. Sighing, I pulled my phone out. Obviously just my word for it wasn't going to be enough for him. Though to be honest, it wouldn't be enough for me either. I opened my phone and opened my gallery.

"Here," I said, turning my phone so he could see my pictures. I slowly slid them across so he could see multiple photos. There was one of me and Ditto in a blanket fort we'd made a couple of days ago. The bruising around my eye was a lot worse then than it was now. "You're not the only alien I've met. I've been searching for certain aliens who were created by a device called the Omnitrix. That means you." I explained to him. Swiped it again to Gray Matter when he was sitting on an inflatable toy in the pool. Ditto was hanging from the tree above him. "You just appeared here three months ago, yeah?" I asked him, closing my phone. He just huffed, and I took that as a yes. "Look, what Calamare's doing to you here is wrong. You and I both know that. I can't get you out right now because I wouldn't know where to start, but I am _not_ letting them take you to Australia." I told him. "You've just gotta hang in there for two more nights." He didn't answer me. Giving up, I picked up my sword again and just sat next to the cage.

"Sometimes, I really hate the circus."

* * *

"How did the show go?" Heatblast asked me when I sat down at the console, exhausted. Turns out, playing fruit ninja is nothing like doing the real thing in front of two hundred people. Performing in front of them was the easy part. Even having volunteers to have fruit sliced on top of their head was easy compared to the finale. Once again, Four Arms had to be forcefully dragged off stage, and this time, I had to help. Seeing him in pain at Calamare's hands and also mine, as I did nothing to stop it. I was no better than anyone else in that circus hell.

"Sickening." I mumbled through my hands as I tried rubbing the stress away from my face. "Guys, this can't go on anymore. Having to be a part of what they do to poor Four Arms, _I_ feel like the monster now, not them." I cried.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Gray Matter asked.

"We can't wait to come up with a plan with the others. We've got to get him out tonight."

* * *

 **Okay, so please comment and choose one from the list on who you would like to see once we've rescued Four Arms:**

 **Wildvine**

 **Blitzwolfer**

 **EyeGuy**

 **Upgrade**

 **Snare-oh (Benmummy)**

 **Frankenstrike (BenViktor)**


End file.
